


Spilled Coffee and Spilled Paint

by Daff_Calon, dragongirl437



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Mpreg?, Smut, Violence, trans oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daff_Calon/pseuds/Daff_Calon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirl437/pseuds/dragongirl437
Summary: Daichi gets put on a case. Drug dealing in the city has reached an all time high. A new drug has surfaced and many have died from OD-ing from this drug. Being the lead detective on the case Daichi is a bit nervous. With the fact that some of these men can be very dangerous and could harm people close to him.





	1. Coffee, Black

Daichi’s alarm had started blaring at six in the morning, which had confused the man since he was positive that he didn’t have to leave until noon. Feeling around for the other who had always occupied the other side of the bed, his eyes going wide to see if the early fuzziness of his vision was just getting to him. Realizing that the man had gotten up earlier, he decided to see where his lover had snuck off to. Daichi had always been aware of his husbands little pranks that he liked to pull on him especially, when he’s in cohorts with his three year old son. The detective was about to leave their bedroom when he realized that he had only been wearing his boxers. Although his family already knew what he looked like, he’d rather not be caught in the middle of a prank with only his boxers on. He eventually slipped into a maroon t-shirt with a“#1 DAD” printed on it, paired with a pair of dark grey sweatpants that didn’t hug too tightly to his form.

            He was now ready to face whatever was waiting for him so early in the morning but, instead of being hit with glitter or some cheap feathers, Daichi was hit with the smell of French toast and the intoxicating scent of his favorite coffee. His feet dragged down the short hallway to find his son sitting at the coffee table, coloring in his favorite coloring book that he had received just weeks prior. Once he had spotted his father he tried to run to his side, wobbling ever so slightly due to the motion being so new to him. Daichi brought his index finger to his lips, watching as his son soon grew quiet. He picked up his son with ease and headed to the kitchen, whispering his plan into the toddler’s ear. They had played enough games of secret agent to be quiet enough to sneak up on his beautiful husband, who had been cooking at the stove. They were silently waiting for the perfect moment to run and hide behind the island counter, knowing that they’d be well hidden behind it. With quiet footsteps, they quickly ran and hid, trying everything he could to keep the giggles from his son down. When the time came to strike, Hotaru had jumped from his Dad’s arms, dashing to his Papa. Daichi quickly ran up to his son and picked him up, his arms folding around his husband of seven years as he squished their son between them.

            Suga let out a squeak as he turned to his husband, his usual bright smile plastered on his face. “Well good morning love.” His arms wound around his neck, leaning forward ever so slightly so their noses could rub together.

            “Good morning to you too,” Daichi replied as he returned the gentle rubs, soon leaning in for a quick peck at his lips.

They both soon turned their attention to their little bundle of joy when they had heard his voice. “Ewwwwwww!”

The loving family laughed it off as Daichi placed their son down. Hotaru then ran back into the living room to continue coloring.

            “So any reason why my alarm went off at six in the morning when I don’t have to be a work till noon?” asked Daichi, his brow raising as he looked down at his love.

            Suga let out a light chuckle before giving him a slight shake of his head, “Its not six, love. It’s eight. I think you might’ve fallen asleep on your phone.”

            “Oh.” Was all that Daichi could say to hide his embarrassment.

            “You honestly think that I would be making breakfast that early in the morning? You really must think I’m a morning person. I like them just as much as you.” Suga had gave a slight shake of his head as he let out a laugh.

            “You can’t trust smartphones.”

Daichi always thought Suga’s laugh was so sweet, even after all of the years they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend helped me edit and it went well. Hope you like it. :)


	2. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend edits my work for me. so shoutout to them for correcting my terrible english writing. YAY!

After Daichi spent his morning with his family, he looked at the clock to notice the time. Damn, he couldn’t be late _again_ and now definitely was the time for him to start getting ready for work. He took a hot shower, quickly noticing his neatly laid out clothing on the edge of the bed. His uniform was always a three-piece suit with his gun holster at his shoulder as well as his ankle. Daichi has been a detective at the Karasuno precinct for roughly five years, his sixth soon coming in a little over a month. He looked around for his lover, knowing that only his husband would lie out his clothing because they both knew that Koushi has always had the better sense of style.

            As Daichi rid himself of the two towels that wrapped around both his waist and neck, he began putting on his clothing. His brow raised when he heard a slight creak coming from the door, his lips curling into a smile when he saw the little head peek out from behind it. A soft chuckle escaped Daichi’s lips as he carefully picked up his son, carrying him out his room and towards the front door. After pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, he set him down on the floor, his gaze shifting to the hallway as he watched his lover approach him with his briefcase. He parted his lips to speak before he heard a soft “bye-bye daddy” from Hotaru, causing a small smirk to form on Koushi’s lips. As Daichi took the briefcase he felt the gently tugging at his tie, watching his lover fix it as he whispered, “Yeah, bye _daddy_.”

            Daichi dragged his feet toward his Mazda6, trying to mentally prepare himself for the rest of the day. Without coffee he wouldn’t even be able to walk in the door, especially with Bokuto and Kuroo both being on duty. An annoyed sigh left his lips at the thought, his hand soon reaching for the nobs that controlled the radio, switching to one of the news stations. He then decided to take a detour to the nearest Krispy Kreme , picking up some food and drinks for him and his partner Iwaizumi. He walked in and ordered two large black coffees, the usual, and a dozen doughnuts because he knew Iwaizumi probably skipped dinner the following night. With careful movements he carried the boxes and cups back to his car, setting them down before continuing his drive to his precinct.

            As Daichi pulled up to his usual parking spot he eyed his partner, giving him a slight wave as he exited the car.

“Hey Iwaizumi,” Daichi said as he waited for his partner to take his cup off the doughnut box. “Careful, don’t drop this one.”

“Morning Daichi. How was your morning?” asked Iwaizumi, his free hand adjusting his messily done tie.

“It was great. Got to spend sometime with Koushi and Hotaru before I left. Felt like a good start to the day,” He looked over Iwaizumi’s attire and a chuckle escaped his lips, followed by a shake of his head. “I see you had an eventful morning. How is it that you and Oikawa don’t wake up the twins with all your “wrestling.’” When Daichi finally calmed himself down he carried the doughnuts inside, placing them on his desk.

“You know sometimes I hate how observant you can be and I swear we didn’t go all the way this time.”

“Its all part of being a detective. You should know all about that right? I mean you have twins and you definitely need to tell the apart.”

“First, they aren’t identical and two, you do remember that I live with the king of annoyance and I have to deal with all sorts of bullshit? So your so-called “jokes” aren’t going to annoy me. Thanks for the coffee and breakfast by the way, _daddy._ ” Iwaizumi had said as his lips curled into a small smirk, going to his desk after grabbing himself a doughnut. With a roll of his eyes, Daichi let out a soft groan, hating how Iwaizumi had to bring up that nickname.


End file.
